1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in the United States Patent and Trademark Office the present invention is believed to be found in the general Class entitled, "Fluid Handling" (Class 137) and the subclass entitled, "with static constructional installation" (subclass 356) and the subclass entitled, "with supplemental or safety closing means or bias" (subclass 400). Also of interest is the general Class entitled, "Valves and Valve Actuators" (Class 251) and the subclass entitled, "valve" (subclass 356).
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is directed toward a problem which appears to have been largely ignored by the inventors. This is believed to have occurred in part because of the specialized nature of the problem. The present invention is directed toward halting back flow from a sewer or like discharge source. A back flow in a sewer line not only causes a great mess as well as an unpleasant odor but is potentially a health hazard. A pre-Ex search of the prior art was conducted in the above-noted classes and subclasses and pertinent references were not found.
The present invention provides a temporary stopper or valve which is relatively inexpensive, easy to install and remove and is easily adjustable for mounting in a toilet bowl no matter the manufacture, style or vintage year.